


The Chat's Sting

by PaperFox19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Growth, M/M, Muscles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A strange artifact has come to the museum, Agreste notices its a miraculous. As does Fu, but he doesn’t recognize it, and it wasn’t one from his box he was tasked to protect. Fighting with Hawkmoth to gain control over a Scorpion artifact, Chat and Ladybug are caught off guard when it attaches itself to him and fused with him, granting him the powers of the Chat and Scorpion Miraculous. It does have some side effects though... although Chat does like the size boost and growth venom. The tail is a bit unwieldy though…
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Chat's Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

The Chat’s Sting

A strange artifact has come to the museum, Agreste notices its a miraculous. As does Fu, but he doesn’t recognize it, and it wasn’t one from his box he was tasked to protect. Fighting with Hawkmoth to gain control over a Scorpion artifact, Chat and Ladybug are caught off guard when it attaches itself to him and fused with him, granting him the powers of the Chat and Scorpion Miraculous. It does have some side effects though... although Chat does like the size boost and growth venom. The tail is a bit unwieldy though…

Chapter 1 The Wild Kwami

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news!” Nadja Chamack was reporting live from the museum. “We are here reporting on the newest addition to the Paris Museum.” The cameraman zoomed in on the artifact locked up behind a glass case. It was a large bracelet and a box with the guardian symbol on it. “This mysterious artifact was found during an expedition to Egypt and generously donated by Alex O’Connell.”

As Nadja continued discussing the found object her viewers were having a different reaction. Gabriel Agreste aka Hawkmoth was watching the feed with Nathalie aka Mayura. “Sir does this mean?”

“Yes, it certainly appears to be a miraculous.” Gabriel fetches the Guardian’s spellbook, but as he looks through it he doesn’t see the miraculous portrayed in any of the illustrations. “There doesn’t appear to be any heroes with it either.”

“What can this mean?” she asked.

“Let’s ask.” He puts on his miraculous and Nooroo appears. “Care to explain Nooroo?” he asked. “Is this a true miraculous or just a simple forgery?”

“I do not know, but I can sense it is a miraculous. I do know it is not a miraculous from my miracle box.”

“Thank you Nooroo.” he goes to remove the brooch.

“Master wait, you must know if the kwami has been lost without a master or guardian it...” the brooch was removed and Nooroo vanished.

“Shouldn’t you listen to him?” Nathalie asked.

“It’s not important, we have a miraculous without a guardian or master, which means it is ours for the taking,” he smirked.

Meanwhile…

Adrien Agreste was matching the news feed with his kwami Plagg. “That can’t be a real miraculous can it?” He recalled the time with Lila and her replica of the Fox Miraculous.

“It sure could be, and there were other miracle boxes. The guardians protected the various miraculous for centuries its possible one got lost in Egypt or something.”

“If it is a real Miraculous than odds are that Hawkmoth and Mayura will try to go after it.”

“That’d be crazy,” Plagg said and stuffed his mouth with cheese.

“Huh, why is that?”

Meanwhile

Marinette aka Lady Bug was with Master Wang Fu, and they both saw the broadcast. “Master, that can’t really be a miraculous can it.”

“It is, though it wasn’t in the box I was tasked with protecting, in my studies I vaguely remember that bracelet.” he rubbed his temples. “If I recall the holder of that Miraculous had gone to Egypt, but it was never returned. A guardian had been sent out to find it, but even after searching for 100 years they couldn’t.” So its been lost for over 400 years, give or take.

“We need to retrieve it,” Marinette said confidently.

“Indeed we must, but Marinette I must warn you.”

“What is it, does this miraculous have some sort of dangerous power?”

“That...I don’t know...but you must be careful, there is a reason why miraculous and kwami are entrusted to guardians. If a miraculous goes without human contact for too long they can become wild and unpredictable.”

“So you are saying, it could be feral?” Fu nodded.

“If anyone puts on that miraculous, it will transform them, it won’t wait. It won’t come off until after its power is used.”

“What do we do?” she asked.

“You must bring the miraculous here unawakened if we can have the other kwami reach this wild kwami the miraculous could be safe to use but if it attaches to anyone, I fear nothing will be able to separate them.”

“I understand Master.”

“There is just one more thing since a feral kwami will bond with anyone it has another risk, kwami’s must properly sync with their host. A normal kwami would never harm a host if they were not a match, but a feral kwami would destroy its host, and if you or Chat Noire should be transformed it wouldn’t just lash out on the host but the connected kwami as well.”

“Wait, so if Hawkmoth or Mayura got their hands on this kwami then...”

“If they are not a match they would be destroyed along with Nooroo or Duusu, and I’m afraid not even the magical ladybugs would be able to reverse it.” Only the combined powers of Lady Bug and Chat Noir could undo such a terrible fate at great cost, its why the guardians had to protect the kwami, not just from evil hands but from becoming wild and feral.

“I won’t let that happen.” Marinette transformed. “Tikki Transform Me!” her kwami joined with the miraculous and she transformed.

-x-

Hawkmoth was annoyed, he had transformed to see if he could find any negative emotions to akumatize someone, but Paris was calm today. “I can’t let this moment slip through my grasp.”

“Perhaps we should go, together!” she raised her miraculous.

“It's risky, but we can do this together.” The peacock miraculous was broken, so if he could get his hands on another miraculous he could join it with his own, or have Nathalie use its power to crush Lady Bug and Chat Noir. He akumatized a butterfly just in case and stored it in his staff. “Can’t be too careful.”

Nathalie transformed and the two were off.

-x-

They weren’t the only ones, Chat Noir and Lady Bug arrived at the scene. Nadja approached the two heroes. “Lady Bug and Chat Noir, do you have a statement about this mysterious item?”

“Yes, it is a miraculous, we need to take it to a safe place.”

“I hope you guys will understand, it's dangerous to leave a miraculous out and unprotected.” Chat Noir adds.

“No can do!” Roger said and approached the two. “This is property of the museum, you might be heroes but stealing is stealing!” he crossed his arms.

“Please, it isn’t safe here.” Roger huffed.

“Take it up with the mayor,” he said, and Lady Bug groaned in frustration.

“Relax My Lady, I’ll pop over and...” Whoosh

Crash! The protected glass case was shattered with one strike of Hawkmoth’s cane.

“We’ll be taking this miraculous!” Hawkmoth and Mayura appeared. He called his cane back to him.

“Hawkmoth and Mayura?!” the two gasp and ready their weapons.

“Get everyone out of here!” Lady Bug shouts.

“What’s the special occasion, old man?”

“Such a rare find deserves a rare appearance, while I’m at it I’ll be taking both of your miraculous as well.” Hawkmoth and Chat began to clash swordsman style, while Mayura went for the treasure.

Lady Bug had to fight and fend her off. “You can’t take it, you don’t know how dangerous it is?”

“We’ll figure out its power on you!” her eyes widened.

‘They don’t know about it being wild and feral?’ she was knocked back and Mayura went for the bracelet. “Not so fast!” she wrapped her up with her yo-yo and tossed her. Hawkmoth broke off from fighting Chat, and by kicking him towards the podium.

He caught Mayura. “I’m fine, let’s get them!”

“Yes, lets!” the four clashed back and forth. “You kids cannot stop us, that miraculous will be ours.”

“Chat can you hold them off for a sec?”

“For you my lady, I can do anything!” he stretches his staff and begins to attack. Lady Bug grabs the box to lock the bracelet inside.

“Not so fast!” Hawkmoth throws his cane and knocks the bracelet away from Lady Bug.

“Bad move old man!” Chat goes to attack Hawkmoth but is blocked by Mayura.

Hawkmoth zips around them and calls back his staff to him. He smacks Chat and sends him flying back. They go for the bracelet, Lady Bug having to fend off Mayura. “You don’t know what you're doing, it's dangerous!” Mayura paused remembering Nooroo’s warning.

Just as Hawkmoth was about to grab the bracelet, Lady Bug was able to use her yo-yo to nab it and take it to the air. Mayura sliced the string causing it to unravel. The bracelet spun in the air, and as it started to come down it seemed Hawkmoth was gonna get it. “Now Miraculous Awaken and come to me!” he called out.

“No!” Lady Bug cried out as the bracelet turned to gold, the kwami was awake!

“Got it!” Chat jumped in the air and snatched the bracelet in the air, he flipped and landed. “Too slow old man.”

“Chat Noir!” Lady Bug gasped.

“What?” he looked and the bracelet was on his wrist. “Oh...” The Miraculous let out a dazzling glow as Chat was transformed. Chat’s tail was gone, he gained a scorpion design on his front with the claws resting over his pecs and the tail curved with the stinger pointed at his crotch.

“Ohh yes, this vessel is perfect!” Adrien heard the kwami’s power pumping through his veins. He grew slightly, his pecs becoming beefier, his nipples pebbling and peeking through the skin-tight fabric. His toned stomach turned into a sexy six-pack.

Adrien felt something strange occurring, the base of his spine felt hot as did his crotch. The black latex of his suit bulged as his cock and balls swelled. His suit did its best to accommodate his growth, but his 8 incher had doubled in size reaching 16 inches before some armor appeared over it, it cupped and supported his new length and massive nuts which had tripled in size. His ass grew larger for balance, as a thick tail began to grow, the Chat suit stretched over it like a condom, before it became encased in armor the tip gaining covering with curved stinger weapon.

His Chat Noir ring was encased in a claw-like armor. He gained some elbow and knee guard armor. He gained a black hood with kitty ears on it, and his mask turned red. His feet grew larger, and the Chat Noir shoes were ripped apart and replaced with armored boots. He was now taller than Lady Bug, his muscles were clearly bigger, like he hadn't skipped arm or leg day for a year, he didn’t even have to flex and he was thick! The last thing Adrien heard was…

“Oh yes, we are gonna do great work together!”

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 6


End file.
